


Seeing Double

by MiraculousLiliyPhan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLiliyPhan/pseuds/MiraculousLiliyPhan
Summary: Hey! This is one of the Miraculous works I have made and am putting on Ao3. I have other accounts with the same name on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net





	

"Marinette, Marinette! You're going to be late!' Tikki shouted. She didn't get a response. She tried once again, still nothing. After 5 minutes she decided to turn to her secret weapon.

"Marinette! Adrien's downstairs." Marinette immediately got up.

"Where? What? Huh?" Marinette looked round confused

"Sorry but you just wouldn't wake up. Tikki apologized. "You also have 7 minutes till school starts Marinette got dressed and went down. As usual her Maman gave her a pastry and her lunch. She got her backpack and sprinted off to class. As soon as she got there the bell rang. Surprisingly this was one of the only days that she was not late.

She got settled down and immediately started going off into dreamland looking at the back of her Angels head. Oh Adrien is perfect, she sighed. He's nice kind, and can even to Chloe. That wretched little... Oh never mind. Class was incredibly boring and dragged on. Who needs to know about Physics anyway?

"Girl, Hey" Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette's face. "Stop thinking about Adrien we have to go to our next class. When she looked forward, his perfect head of locks was gone. They then walked over to their next class. We were learning about Shakespeare once again.

"Class at the end of the quarter we will do one of Shakespeare's plays." Ms. Bustier announced. Oh I hope it will be Romeo and Juliet so Adrien and I can act together but what if Chloe gets the part and then, they get together and not me and Adrien! Marinette worried. As soon as Ms. Bustier was about to continue the lesson an Akuma attacked.

"Since there has been an occurrence so close to the school, Class has been cancelled for the rest of the day" She said. Marinette immediately ran over to the nearest alley. Tikki came out of Marinette's purse.

"Let's go Tikki."

"Tikki, Transform me! "She immediately ran over to the scene. The Akumatized person was a girl a bit younger than Marinette. She seemed to be very familiar in a way but Marinette was pretty sure she had never met her before.

"My name is Mystera and no one, shall say that writing is a waste of time!" She had a light violet suit with dark purple question marks. She also had a mask in the same pattern as well as a dark purple fedora. , Mystera was wreaking havoc with her magic rays that destroyed everything in her path. Ladybug snuck towards her and then she felt a presence next to her. She immediately turned. She let a breath she didn't know that she was holding. It was only Chat.

"It seems like a purrfect day doesn't it? My lady" She groaned. When will he stop?

"Yeah right, I almost thought you were the Akuma."

"Where do you think it is?" Ladybug scanned the girl. There was only one thing off about her, her Bracelet.

"I think the Akuma is inside her Bracelet." They went up against her and as soon as they tried to get her bracelet, she immediately dodged them.

"Stop! No one can take this bracelet; it's irreplaceable even with your miraculous cure!" She shouted. Huh? The duo was now confused, what did she mean by 'It can't be fixed even with Miraculous cure?' Since they were caught off guard, Mystera took the opportunity and started to shoot beams. They immediately went back into battle. With their minor setback they were sure they could get the Akuma. This Akuma was to their surprise incredibly powerful and she dodged every attack the superheroes threw at her. Then all of the sudden the heroes were lifted into the air. They couldn't move. Next to the Akuma was another one?! He looked like a mixture of some of the akumas they had fought previously. Mostly representing the Gamer, Evillustrator, and Timebreaker.

All of the sudden a flash of light was the last thing the saw before they became unconscious.

Meanwhile...

"Grace what the heck was that for!" Nat screamed. The girl cowered. Her best friend had never yelled at her like that. "That wasn't the right dimension and you know it!" He went on to ramble about how we weren't supposed to send people to other dimensions and such. Grace sighed.

"Don't worry, Nat I made sure there was a way for them to find their way back." I answered." It'll be fine. Let's go!"

When Marinette looked around she noticed that she was still in Paris. But something was wrong. Everything was still and there was no Akuma. Hmm... Something is definitely wrong. She just couldn't tell yet. Marinette looked down She was expecting to see chat being there, Adrien was. No it must be a coincidence. Guessing it was probably around noon Well school must still be happening. Then she realized something, she would have to wake up Adrien. She took in his sleeping figure. To her he looked even more angelic if that was possible. But she would have to otherwise they would be late. "A-Adrien, Adrien w-wake up!" she shouted.

"Marinette? What's going on? What has happened? "He asked

"I-I-I d-don't k-know, After the Akuma attack I woke up and found you here I f-found you here." she said. It was slightly the truth. What was she supposed to say? I'm a superhero and totally let our town down by letting an Akuma get away and some civilians go into the future or wherever the heck the were?

"Oh okay let's go." He replied. They started to walk to school. But when we entered there was definitely something wrong. The kids there definitely looked like our friends but the opposite gender there was even a person who looked like Alya But it wasn't Alya but a guy who looked almost identical to her

"A-Adrien, I think we are in a version of our home "So what was the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Um, All I remember is getting hit by a light. "He answered. She took a few seconds to process this. If she remembered correctly, the Akuma only shot a big ray once. That would mean…

Adrien was so unfortunate to have gotten hit by the ray as well! Chat must have woken up earlier and since it was pitch black where I am he couldn't have found out who I am. Once they entered school Marinette's eyes spotted a boy who looked exactly like her. Who in the world was he?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of the Miraculous works I have made and am putting on Ao3. I have other accounts with the same name on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net


End file.
